fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Metamorph
Metamorph First appearance in FZM She makes her first appearance in the Fascinating Zemo Monners as she plays the huge role in this story. Key player She is a key player as the major cause and effect of the possible future yet to come before happenstance would make it happen. She is still a mystery character. Eve Palmerto An agent claims to be an Eve Palmerto from present who meets her future version of herself--yet to name itself to come. She has no name. No one knows her real name or codename either way. She never reveal her real name because of no agents can find her. She has been in agency the whole time thinking the risks about what she does before she makes her move. Post-Fascinating Zemo Monners She does not know the part of things happen to her from future comes to her as things change her after the post-Fascinating Zemo Monners. She realizes what hits her huge time. Force Strike Operation She meets the other one person. The future makes it possible happen as it means it permanently. The other one person from the future also meets her. The both versions meets the present versions by any means anytimes. Classical Xiamen She is overexposed by the future acknowledgments within some people who knew what happened to the Fascinating Zemo Monners event. She is trying to be hidden and remain mystery. She is caught with the attention by Raven. Raven can not believe that she never heard of the girl with no name and familiarizes that she had spoken with her once. The people made fun of her about no codename or name. She tells the people there is something they need to know what they made fun for themselves for her sarcasm because they show the agency their true identify either private and public. Zanderlot protects her from the people who gets offended from what the girl made a fercious statement in how she said with her tone. She is fearless fighter. How did she success to evade from agency? She is not that reallly dumb as the people think. She is showing her true character by making a move in fighting against the people in surprise and awe of Raven's eyes. Jah takes notice on Metamorph's familiarized fighting abilities and tells her to stop stealing or copycatting her warrior fighting abilities. Metamorph tells Jah that you dishonor me for assuming me for stealing the ideas of fighting abilities from whoever taught me. This master taught me well, you fool!" Jah starts to gasp by asking where the master has been? Metamorph tells Jah that the master has been taking of her when she was little. Jah was like "What in the world am I gonna realize what kind of a master in the tribe would do something like that?" Metamorph tells Jah, "This master has more caress and nurture than you think. This master may be ours, but this fighting abilities the master taught me well." Jah makes a move and gets shocked by what Metamorph would do next. Metamorph uses her body as a weapon against Jah by surprising Jah to realize that is true nature of the way of what a master actually did to her. Insulting Sauga.... Sauga wants fight. Metamorph rudely insults Sauga how dumb she thinks she can fight experts like the likes of Metamorph and Jah. Metamorph reminds Jah of what Jah was to the Xiamen. Glory tells Metamorph that you have to make a choice by shutting up or find another place. Raven realizes that Metamorph thinks Sauga is not fit to be trained in the team. Raven tells Metamorph if she wants to play authorization with her authority. Metamorph tells Raven to forgive her wholly for what she says. Glory tells Metamorph why are you being nicer to Mimi than you were to me?" Metamorph tells Glory that that a woman who warned her own team, but one of you disobeyed the woman's order. You got killed by that for your stupidity. That was where I came from." Glory asks Sauga, "How come I am here?" She tells Glory that, "Look, this is not finished business yet to come. This is why I am here to show you all for who and what I am today. Have you known or heard of me? How can you explain how I know your names and even I get here?" Glory tells Mimi that you are going to make the mistake. Metamorph tells Glory to take a soul in her if you don't believe me at all. Mimi warns Glory not to. Glory tells Mimi that she just did to Sauga is unimaginable pain. Metamorph asks Glory is that true if she touches the soul of mine could be more painful than Sauga's. Kiki says, "Yes, uh.." Sauga says, "This is why Metamorph is here? This is her fault! She caused me being here. I don't want anything to belong here." Jah says, "If you say so, why did you ask us to fight us?" Sauga says, "Metamorph calls me ulgy name and I don't belong here. I guess I would be banned by her if she could be a leader." Metamorph tells Sauga not to listen to her because she has no experiences in leading anything yet. Sauga says, "Impossible!" Jah says, "How?" Glory says, "You have experiences but not charisma?" Metamorph asks why. Mimi says, "Leaders are the best from learning what makes them well trained. So...you are not a leader yet. And you are fit here as best fighter." Xiamen Enforcers--What happened to them between future and present? Metamorph is the major answer to these questions in the future has made things possible happen. She has not realized that the Xiamen Enforcers has been troubling with the authority with these agencies and are found by the traitor among them. One thing is Metamorph is not there because she sent the agent Ali Cadiz from the future back to Zanderlot from the present timeline in which makes her to memoize the whole thing to save the lives of the Xiamen Enforcers. She saves the lives of the Xiamen Enforcers by herself and betrays the agency. She made a choice by what she must be. She realized that she had a choice in which was wrong choice before the future comes in. The future changes everyhing from what she made a choice in which is right for herself. She survives. She already get killed by these agents in the past from where the future writes and shows where she could have dead for sure but it gives her a second chance to make a right decision by betraying her own agency and saving the Xiamen Enforcers. Is that her right choice? Is she regretting what she did? What would go wrong if she did make any difference for herself? As a result of the future, the highest price she has not been seen that coming is her own brother was about to get killed would have made it possible happened. Somehow, her brother was saved by the mysterious human girl Becca, the one who works as a assoicate of the Xiamen Enforcers. As she and her brother saw Becca getting killed, but they haven't seen how she get killed yet. Xia Force Metamorph and Zanderlot freaks out by seeing each other on the name of the team--Xia Force in which gives them creepy, haunted traumatic experiences form what happened in the future has been affected them awfully bad. Metamorph tells Zanderlot how she got the codename when she joined the Classic Xiamen. Zanderlot tells Metamorph how she got the codename when she joined the Xiamen Enforcers. Metamorph starts questioning Zanderlot if Zanderlot remembers anything exactly like Metamoprh. Zanderlot tells Metamorph that Metamorph is the only one who has better persecptively photogenic memories of what would happen and find these agencies who might will tell Zanderlot that. Metamorph realizes that Zanderlot lost the whole of it. how did Zanderlot lost her memory? Zanderlot was killed by the magical possessive being Maeve during she joined the Classic Xiamen. Metamorph left the team when it happened to Zanderlot seems to be Metamorph's fault because Metamorph needs to be careful at what she shouldn't be leaving Zanderlot in the danger situation. Would it be a possible reason? Zanderlot lost her memories in which leaves Metamorph the last sole suvivor of these memories who needs to gather the team to destroy all these agencies before the future would become present permanently. Amazingly survival potential Metamorph faces her own death by using her last stage of metamorphosis, releasing 101 metamorphosises for the first time and knows that her powers if she uses too much powers that would kill her anyways. The 10,000 robots in the different units who are coming after her. They thought they killed everyone who Metamorph leads the group. Those people who robots killed are actually coming from Metamorph's powers surprise the Xia Force to learn that Metamorph knows the whole plan coming ahead before things happened. Death The Xia Force believed that Metamorph was killed as they saw these powers of Metamorphosises disappear as 10, 000 robots destroyed as well. No one has heard from Metamorph as they confirmed her dead. Return Before she joined the Xia Force, she told Jah once as she gave Jah a message. As the people thought she was dead, the problem is Jah's having a sense trouble in which she just give Jah a hint. Jah has been troubling sense. She tells the people that something is not right with her heightened sense and she is pissed off at someone who messes up with her sense. Somehow, she realizes from what she rememebered what Metamorph gave her a message-SENSE something is not right; you know what it means and you know it." Jah says, "Metamorph? She's alive?" Everyone freaks out by seeing Jah looks like Jah's seeing a ghost or talking to a ghost. They wonder what if the future hasn't begun yet. Jah tells them Metamorph is alive and find her. She's the only one who gives me a message that leads me to find her." She may be in trouble, hurt, or danger as we must find her now. I will find where it leads me. Awe and shock Sauga listens well to Jah by following Jah's lead on the path to Metamorph's last hidden place where they found her. They are shocked by seeing the last 101th metamorphosis protecting Metamorph who lost her conciousness and is not well. Sauga asks Metamorph what she would do. Metamorph tells Sauga to trust her guts and instincts where things lead her. Sauga tells Metamorpht that she is calling Sauga a misfit. Metamorph tells Sauga that is not true and she was wrong about Sauga; you are surprising me because I never see you somewhere in the future, but I will find out what you are later. Category:Character